The present invention generally relates to sending a document from a sender to a recipient. More particularly, the present invention relates to automatically determining whether to send a document from a sender to a recipient as a link, as an attachment or as both a link and an attachment.
Desktop application programs permit a user to create and modify data files comprising word processing documents, spreadsheet documents, multimedia presentations, images, sounds, and the like. In some cases, the sender of a file may want to share the file with one or more other users. Sometimes, the sender will create a printout of the file, or save an electronic copy of the file on a floppy diskette, so as to physically deliver the file to the intended recipient, However, the sender also has many options for electronically sending a copy of the file to a recipient. For example, electronic mail (e-mail) is a convenient and well-known mechanism for sharing information and files in a networked computer environment.
A desktop application program may permit a sender to send a file to a recipient as either an attachment to an e-mail note, or as a xe2x80x9clinkxe2x80x9d to a shared disk location. An attachment, also referred to as an enclosure, is an electronic copy of the file. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cslinkxe2x80x9d refers to a reference, such as a uniform resource locator (URL), which points to the disk location where the file is stored. A link is typically xe2x80x9chotxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cactive,xe2x80x9d such that when the recipient double-clicks on the link when executing the appropriate application program, the application program will attempt to automatically retrieve the file from its shared disk location.
Desktop application programs that support sending a file as an attachment allow the sender to manipulate various user interface controls in order to generate an input command indicating that the file is to be sent as an attachment to an e-mail note. In response to the sender""s input commands, the desktop application program interacts with an e-mail application program in order to create a new e-mail note. The desktop application program then creates a copy of the file and attaches the copy to the new e-mail note. The sender may then complete the mail note by, for example, indicating the recipient""s e-mail address and typing a message into the body of the e-mail note.
Desktop application programs that support sending a file as a link allow the sender to manipulate various user interface controls in order to generate an input command indicating that the file is to be sent as a link. In response to the sender""s input commands, the desktop application program interacts with an e-mail application program in order to create a new e-mail note. The desktop application program then creates a link to the shared disk location of the file and inserts the link into the body of the new e-mail note. The desktop application may also insert the link into a xe2x80x9clink filexe2x80x9d that is sent as an attachment to the new e-mail note. The link file contains the link and not the actual data file that the sender intends to send to the recipient. Again, the sender may complete the e-mail note by, for example, indicating the recipient""s e-mail address and typing a message into the body of the e-mail note.
There are several drawbacks associated with the prior art systems that support sending a file as either an attachment to an e-mail note or as a link. In the first instance, the prior art systems do not support sending a single e-mail note that includes a link to the shared disk location of the file as well as an attached copy of the file. Sending the file as both a link and an attachment would allow a recipient with access to the shared disk location to subsequently retrieve updated versions of the file and would allow a recipient without access to the shared disk location to at least receive the sent copy of the file. Accordingly, there is a need for sending a file to a recipient as both a link and as an attachment to an e-mail note.
In addition, the prior art systems require the sender to understand and appreciate the differences between an attachment and a link. For novice users of desktop application programs, the distinctions between an attachment and a link may not be obvious. As a result, for example, the sender may mistakenly send a file as a link to a recipient who does not in fact have access to the shared location of the file. Accordingly, there is a need for providing assistance to the sender in determining whether a file should be sent to a recipient as an attachment, as a link, or as both an attachment and a link.
Furthermore, the prior art systems may include a user interface for sending a file as an attachment and a separate user interface for sending a file as a link. The inclusion of multiple user interfaces tends to add clutter to the display and further confuse the sender. Accordingly, there is a further need for a single entry point to a user interface within a desktop application program for sending a file as an attachment, as a link, or as both an attachment and a link.
The present invention meets the above-described needs by providing a system and method for sending a file opened in a desktop application program from a sender to a recipient. The system and method of the present invention comprise functionality for automatically determining whether a file should be sent as a link, as an attachment, or as both a link and an attachment. Within the desktop application program, a single entry point to a user interface is provided for indicating that the file is to be sent. In response to the indication that the file is to be sent, a determination is made as to whether the file has been saved to a disk location. If the file has not been saved to a disk location, a copy of the file is sent to the recipient as an attachment to an e-mail note. If the document has been saved to the disk location, a determination is made as to whether the disk location is a shared disk location. If the file has not been saved to a shared disk location, a copy of the file is sent to the recipient as an attachment to an e-mail note.
If it is determined that the file has been saved to a shared disk location the file is sent to the recipient as a link to the shared disk location inserted into the body of an e-mail note. A file that has been saved to a shared disk location may be sent as both a link and an attachment. In order to determine if the file is to be sent as an attachment, a registry is checked in order to determine if the sender has previously indicated a send preference for sending shared files. If a send preference indicates that shared files are to be sent as attachments, the file is sent as both a link and an attachment. If a send preference indicates that shared files are not to be sent as attachment, the file is sent only as a link. If the sender has not previously indicated the send preference, the sender may be prompted to input a signal indicating whether the file is to be sent as an attachment. A send preference may then be created in response to the signal, if the sender so desires.